In my language, I hate you means I love you
by KeyGalley
Summary: Bakugō narra sus días desde que Todoroki apareció. / Quirkless AU paralelo a Izuko, two shot. Segunda parte de la serie "Reconciliation".
1. En otras circunstancias

Cuando Todoroki llegó a la misma escuela que Bakugô, fue como una maldición, porque Katsuki reconocía el talento cuando lo veía. Al parecer, Deku no iba a ser la única piedra en sus zapatos antes de entrar a la UA.

Todoroki apareció de la nada durante el segundo grado de la escuela media y acaparó el lugar número uno haciendo cualquier cosa. Bakugô ni siquiera podía odiarlo en serio, porque el tipo no se parecía ni un poco a Deku en su carácter: Todoroki era ermitaño, estoico y taciturno por naturaleza.

Quizás le caería bien si no estuviera rodeado de personas que actuaban como Deku cuando no paraba de seguir a Katsuki. Y hablando del niño pecoso… probablemente él era el principal culpable de la repulsión que Bakugô comenzó a sentir cada vez que oía el nombre del estudiante nuevo.

Si bien era innegable que Katsuki no discutía con Deku desde hacía meses, cuando este último empezó a tener vida social gracias a Iida y Uraraka, sencillamente no podía verlo como amigo; no lo soportaba. Por eso, al notar que Todoroki se resignó tan fácilmente a sentarse junto al trío de nerds luego de la quinta semana, fue como si las mínimas posibilidades existentes de llevarse bien desaparecieran de golpe.

Para inicios del tercer año, no obstante, sucedió algo curioso; no era que Bakugô se pasara las horas observando a sus compañeros, pero podía asegurar que Todoroki sonreía más a menudo. También era verdad que, cuando no estaba sonriendo, su presencia se tornó pesada, pues pasó de ignorar completamente a los fanáticos a decirles un rotundo "estorbas".

Bakugô pensó que Todoroki había colapsado y ahora sufriría el mismo acoso que él por parte de Deku. No obstante, el ansiado momento de ver cómo el adolescente de cabellos bicolor rechazaba a Izuku nunca llegó. Deku no se había pegado a Todoroki cual goma de mascar, ni insistió en preguntarle si estaba bien. Izuku se limitó a palmear su hombro de vez en cuando y Katsuki se impacientó.

¿Qué fue lo que Shôto había hecho para que el muchacho de ojos verdes entendiera la palabra 'privacidad'? Probablemente, Bakugô empezó a obsesionarse desde ahí.

El rubio no tenía lugar para sentimientos como la envidia; su grandeza y satisfacción personal ocupaban todo el espacio. Aun así, su mente racional no alcanzaba a comprender qué tenía de especial Shôto Todoroki ni por qué Izuku Midoriya no se comportaba como un loco aficionado.

De forma inevitable, Bakugô empezó a actuar diferente con sólo oír el nombre de aquel muchacho con la enorme cicatriz en su rostro: era como ver dos imanes repelerse de modo auto-inducido, como si Bakugô se negara a convertirse en uno de los seguidores maniáticos que tanto odiaba.

Si la decisión estuviese en sus manos, Katsuki Bakugô jamás habría coincidido con Todoroki, pero la suerte nunca fue su mejor aliada: a mitad del tercer grado, se vio envuelto en los asuntos familiares del otro y su interacción se hizo casi obligatoria.

Sin querer, Bakugô había escuchado una conversación con Enji Todoroki y, a partir de ese instante, Shôto le miraba fugazmente cada que podía. Katsuki supo que todo se iría al infierno, porque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que el otro sabía que él sabía.

Ignoraba de igual forma si las coincidencias que desde entonces ocurrieron en los pasillos eran cosa de la vida o se trataba de Todoroki queriendo fastidiar. La segunda opción sonaba menos complicada, porque Katsuki sólo necesitaría enfrentar a ese tonto y exigirle que lo dejase en paz; en cambio, si sus desventuras eran karma, el rubio no tenía ni idea si iban a detenerse.

En realidad era factible que la vida lo odiase, porque en la única ocasión que bajó la guardia e intercambió un par de insultos con el fenómeno mitad y mitad, Deku estuvo presente y malinterpretó todo como un intento de conversación.

Los tres terminaron yendo juntos a casa, porque el destino decidió que la ruta para volver a sus respectivos hogares fuera la misma durante el primer cuarto de kilómetro. Ese día, Todoroki se desvió camino al hospital y Katsuki mentiría si dijese que no imaginaba a quien visitaría.

Antes de que Deku y él se separaran, descubrieron a un albino mayor a ellos robando en la tienda de comestibles. Katsuki tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, por lo que, en cuanto notó los ojos compasivos de Deku posándose en aquel remanente de sociedad, le advirtió, por no decir que le amenazó, sobre siquiera ocurrírsele involucrarse con él.

Los días transcurrieron con aparente normalidad pero, como si se tratara del efecto mariposa, Katsuki no fue capaz de suprimir las consecuencias de haber oído a Todoroki hablando con su padre.

En cierta ocasión, cuando les había tocado trabajar en equipo, Shôto tuvo la osadía de contradecir al rubio, alegando que las cosas no funcionaban como él creía y que no llegarían a ningún lado sólo imponiendo su mentalidad. Bakugô debió gritarle lo de siempre: que se callara y que no había pedido su opinión. Pero no lo hizo.

Sabía que detrás de sus palabras encontraría razones más profundas que llevarse bien, y su voz indiferente indicaba que no habló sólo por fastidiar; si a eso le añadía que sus ojos no mostraban lástima ni rencor, que eran tan inexpresivos que casi se podría decir que no miraban nada en absoluto, Katsuki sospechaba que Todoroki ni siquiera se dirigía a él.

_"No más visitas a tu madre"_

_"¡¿Por qué no?!"_

_"Has estado desafiándome últimamente: no haces lo que te ordeno, ensucias mi reputación... Debe ser cosa de tu madre. Si no es por eso, entonces es la escuela; actúas extraño desde que entraste a segundo. No me obligues a cambiarte de nuevo..."_

_"¡No me jodas!"_

_"No me levantes la voz. Tú no puedes…"_

_"¡Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! Y ahora, tú vas a escucharme por una maldita vez: aun si piensas que convirtiéndome en el ser más perfecto vas a encubrir tus fracasos, no funcionará. No basta imponer tus estúpidas ideas para cambiar las cosas"_

Al final, Katsuki respondió con una calma apocalíptica que, si no le parecía cómo trabajaba, podía hacer las cosas a su manera. La sonrisa que Shôto le regaló después fue la más sincera que le había visto.

Entonces, las coincidencias fuera del aula se regularizaron, el intercambio de insultos se volvió habitual y Todoroki se burló abiertamente de su temperamento explosivo. La quimera humana resultó ser cínica, antipática y mordaz en el fondo.

Definitivamente, le caería bien si las circunstancias fueran distintas. No obstante, Bakugô no estaba interesado en hacer amigos; mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que prefería invertir su tiempo con el mayor de los nerds antes que con Katsuki. Y es que Todoroki, sin causa racional, eligió asumir el rol de confidente de Deku.

Bakugô, aliviado pero diametralmente molesto, se dio cuenta de que Iida y Uraraka se habían distanciado de los otros dos, y de nuevo sus dotes de observación le hacían la vida más complicada que sencilla, porque notó de igual manera que Deku y Uraraka lucían desanimados, no hablaban entre ellos ni se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos por más de cinco segundos.

Katsuki tampoco sentía interés por los temas amorosos, pero eso no significaba que fuera obtuso; seguramente Deku había visto las señales de la evidente atracción que Uraraka sentía por él, pero no reaccionaría a menos que la propia Ochako se le confesara.

Hasta donde Katsuki podía entender, la situación era ésta: el grupo de nerds se había separado en pares para tratar de reponerse del daño emocional tras el rechazo de Deku hacia Uraraka. Mientras tanto, Katsuki intentaba asimilar que la indiferencia de Todoroki no se debía a que, de pronto, pensare que Bakugô no valía su tiempo, de la forma más madura posible para un adolescente con complejo de inferioridad.

Empero, aunque pasaron meses y aquel grupo logró reconciliarse, Todoroki no volvió a mostrar la misma disposición para discutir con Bakugô. El rubio terminó la escuela media justo como lo planeó desde el comienzo: un alumno brillante que no necesitaba amigos ni influencias para sobresalir.

Bakugô dio el discurso de despedida al ser el más destacado de su generación; Todoroki simplemente había decidido que fortalecer sus relaciones interpersonales era más importante para él que competir por el puesto número uno haciendo cualquier cosa.

Y porque el orgullo de Katsuki era más poderoso que sus emociones, jamás le diría a nadie que, en lugar de alegrarse por el fenómeno mitad y mitad y por su propio éxito, sintió una profunda decepción.


	2. Karma

Hello, people.

Miren, la cosa es ésta: yo tenía planeado terminar el capítulo con la reaparición de Todoroki, porque sí, es un protagónico: tiene que reaparecer.

Sin embargo, había cosas importantes para conectar con mi otro fic, 'Izuko', antes de que eso pasara, por lo que he decidido concluir 'In my lenguage...' con un final abierto que será el punto de partida para un nuevo fanfic en el que fortaleceré las relaciones, no sólo la que existe entre Todoroki y Bakugō.

En fin espero que disfruten la segunda parte, me esforcé mucho :)

* * *

Los eternos días de secundaria llegaron a su fin tras la ceremonia más aburrida en la historia de las graduaciones.

Ahora, ahí estaba Bakugō, intentando disfrutar de sus vacaciones antes de entrar a la UA; y sólo intentándolo porque, igual que cualquier adolescente con tiempo para el ocio, fue explotado por su madre como empleado doméstico.

Cierto día en que le tocó hacer las compras, descubrió que la fortuna aún no estaba de su lado pues, cuando quiso tomar una canasta para los víveres, alguien tuvo la ocurrencia de aferrarse al mismo objeto, provocando un efímero roce entre sus manos.

"¿Bakugō?"

El insulto excoriando la punta de su lengua reclamaba salir, pero Katsuki no tenía idea que diría exactamente cuando abriera la boca, porque de todas las almas y sitios existentes en el mundo, no creyó ver a ésa precisamente allí.

Las pupilas de Bakugō se despegaron de la canasta con la expectativa de encontrarse de frente al par de iris heterocromos; no obstante, una mirada tonalidad gris homogéneo lo recibió en su lugar.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí. Él es Katsuki Bakugō, mi compañero de secundaria"

Al lado de la mujer cuyo rostro denotaba cansancio pero su sonrisa le otorgaba dulzura, se encontraba el ser más insufrible haciendo gala de la expresión más impropia que Bakugō le iba a ver: Todoroki destilaba afecto con cada mueca, cada movimiento de sus orbes al mirar a su acompañante.

"Bakugō, te presento a mi madre: Rei"

Ella hizo amago de saludar estrechando sus palmas, pero Todoroki la detuvo y murmuró algo que sonó como "a él no le gustan estas cosas". Entonces, Rei volvió a sonreír y se inclinó ligeramente para despedirse.

Cuando Bakugō los vio alejarse, su antiguo compañero giró el rostro como si fuese a mirarlo, no obstante, el ángulo que adoptó su cuello apenas le permitía al rubio contemplar el rabillo de su ojo gris y la respectiva comisura de sus labios; fue ahí cuando Bakugō se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Los extremos de los ojos y la boca no podían alinearse de esa manera a menos que la persona lo indujere. Por lo tanto, si Katsuki añadía el hecho de que las mejillas de Todoroki lucían más elevadas con respecto a sus pómulos de lo que era normal, la conclusión sería evidente.

Katsuki apostaría a que Shōto se burlaba de él, porque el muy desgraciado estaba sonriendo como si no supiera que el rubio lo miraba. También era factible que, con su madre a un lado suyo, Todoroki confiase en que Katsuki no haría nada al respecto.

En el fondo, Bakugō apreciaba que Todoroki lo conociera lo suficiente para saber que no se atrevería a arruinar la única salida que Shōto anheló por tanto tiempo. Aquella fue la primera ocasión en que Bakugō le devolvió la sonrisa.

Finalmente, los días pasaron y el momento de asistir a la UA llegó. En su primer módulo, Katsuki no tuvo la necesidad de tomar notas, su memoria le bastaba para recordar lo que el profesor había dicho; además, el sujeto no era de los que se alteraban si no les ponían atención.

Shōta Aizawa le había caído tan bien que no le dio importancia al par de ojos clavados en su nuca durante toda la clase. De todas formas, descubrió para su segundo módulo que, quien lo había observado con tanta insistencia, era el mismo nerd de cara pecosa con el cual tenía la desdicha de volver a compartir aula.

Y si el disgusto de comprobar que Deku estaba en la UA no era suficiente, Bakugō terminó por explotar cuando vio al muchacho de cabellos níveos y rostro impasible entrando por la misma puerta que había cruzado él. La sola idea de que un vago y el mejor estudiante de la escuela media estuviesen en el mismo salón era absurda.

Sus pupilas buscaron a Deku por instinto y, una vez lo encontraron, notó cómo éste alternaba la vista entre él y el albino. Bakugō apretó sus manos y Deku tragó saliva con angustia. Al parecer, ese tonto no entendía con palabras: quizás entendería a base de puños.

Katsuki se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin golpear a Izuku, pero no porque el niño hubiese cambiado, sino porque tenía demasiada suerte.

Primero, Bakugō se enfocó en sus propios estudios, Deku no era más importante que sus ambiciones. Después, al dominar el ritmo de la escuela media, aparecieron Iida y Uraraka para llevarse al nerd número uno y Bakugō estaba bien con eso. No lo iría a buscar, no era masoquista.

Más adelante, Todoroki apareció y los ojos de Bakugō tenían un nuevo objetivo: superarlo. Se mantuvo en un tira y afloja con la quimera humana a partir de entonces y el tiempo voló.

Deku no le había trastornado hasta ahora, durante su primer día en la UA, y cuando sus pies ansiosos decidieron acercarse al susodicho para recordar la sensación de golpear a esa persona que tanto le irritaba, la bendita fortuna intercedió otra vez.

"Quítate, fenómeno. Estorbas"

"Cállate, tu voz es molesta"

Fue apenas un roce, pero sus hombros chocaron al pasar entre las bancas.


End file.
